


Tim

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstory, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Drug Withdrawal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Self-Hatred, Some French Dialogue, Step-parents, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: While going through withdrawal, Leo tells Markus about the trauma he experienced at the hands of his step-dad.





	Tim

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating with myself about whether or not I would post this, but then I remembered I'm not responsible for other peoples content intake. So, there's underage rape in this story. If you don't want to read that, don't.

Sitting on the couch, going through withdrawal, Markus' hands cording through his hair, Tim was the only thing on Leo's deluded mind.

"I hate Tim," Leo slurred, burying his face in Markus' tummy.

Markus hummed softly and ran his hands through Leo's hair again

"Qui est Tim, mon cher?" He asked, humoring Leo's rambling.

Leo looked up at Markus and frowned a bit. This was a very private part of who he was, but Markus was sweet and caring

"My step-dad," He explained with a shrug.

Markus looked down at Leo and smiled

"And why do we hate Tim?" He wondered.

Leo let a little smile slip. 'We', Markus was perfectly content hating someone just because Leo did.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, okay?" He had to make sure first.

Markus nodded. Leo sighed softly and relaxed, it was gonna be a long story, so he might as well get comfortable.

 

He was 13 when she first met Tim. Tim was a 6'4, brunet, with a body like a dad who refused to let himself go. He was handsome, sure, and for the most part seemed like a really sweetie. The whole package, a real catch. His mom, Josephine Venier, was a wealthy business woman, so money had never really been an issue, not that it ever would have been, with the money Carl had been giving her to raise Leo.

She'd always been a bit distant, cared more about her work than her family, but that was how Leo grew up, and he was fine with that, for the most part. He became not fine with it when she met Tim, and suddenly her attention was split between Tim, work, and Leo. Well, Leo got the short end of that stick. When she wasn't working, she was spending time with Tim. At first it was cool, Leo got to do whatever he wanted because she wasn't paying attention. It was no longer cool when, on his 14th birthday, she brought Tim, and spent the whole time with him, even inviting him to spend the night. That night.

He was lying in bed after the party, feeling horribly embarrassed. His friends, and most of the parents had taken notice that she was paying more attention to Tim, than to her son. A couple of his friends had teased him about it. He wanted to yell at her, but he knew better than that, if he ever wanted to see the outside of his room again.

He wiped his eyes and buried his face into the pillow. She couldn't even bother to pretend for one day. He flinched a bit when the door creaked open and someone creeped into his room. He didn't check, didn't care, he just wanted to be alone. The bed creaked and dipped under someone's weight, and a hand touched his shoulder

"Hey, son," Tim greeted softly "I know you're feeling a little down right now, because your mom invited me, but maybe I can do something to cheer you up?"

Leo ignored him, just glaring straight ahead at the wall next to his bed. The bed creaked again as Tim lied down, scooping Leo up in his arms and holding him against his chest, spooning him. Leo lowered his gaze and made a quiet, but violent humming noise. Tim held him close and nuzzled his neck

"You smell sweet," He purred in Leo's ear.

Leo shuddered and tensed up. Tim peppered little kisses along Leo's neck, grinding his growing erection against Leo's butt. Leo was frozen now, eyes wide in horror. Tim slipped his hands up Leo's shirt to feel his skin, groaning softly

"Such soft skin," He praised.

Leo sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes

"S'il te plaît, arrête," He pleaded softly.

Tim cursed and ground his cock against Leo's ass

"Better keep quiet now, you wouldn't want your mom to come in and see, would you?" He breathed, voice thick with arousal "I make her happy, you wouldn't want her to be unhappy, right?"

Leo's breath hitched and he stiffened, no, he didn't want his mom to be unhappy. If she found out he'd stolen her boyfriend, she'd hate him forever. Leo whimpered softly and shook his head. Tim smiled against his skin

"Good boy, we'll keep this our little secret," He purred.

Leo whimpered again when Tim’s hands dropped and pushed his pajama pants down. He wasn’t wearing underwear, because he just didn’t when he slept. Tim reached down to fondle Leo’s flaccid dick, shuddering when Leo whined at the feeling

“Soft all over,” He groaned “You’re going to be so perfect on my cock.”

Leo swallowed thickly, Tim’s cock was pressed right against his ass, so he could feel how big it was, even through Tim’s jeans. He hiked Leo’s shirt up before pulling it over his head and tossing it away. He traced the moles on his back and cooed at him

“So cute and spotty,” He praised.

Leo squeezed his eyes shot when he heard Tim undoing his jeans

“Don’t worry, Sweet Pea, I’ll make you feel good,” He soothed as he took his cock out and rubbed it against the cleft of Leo’s ass.

Leo tensed up and whimpered, inching his hips away. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want it. He reached up to cover his mouth, muffling the sounds of his sobbing. Tim continued to pepper Leo’s neck with kisses as he pressed a suspiciously wet finger against his hole. Leo inched his hips away again, hand pushed so hard against his mouth it hurt, tears streaming down his face. He could help the little pained squeak that escaped him with the finger breached him

“S'il te plaît, tu me fais mal,” He sniveled.

Tim just hushed him as he slowly pumped the finger in and out of Leo’s virgin hole. He used his free hand to reach up and gently tug on Leo’s nipples. Leo whimpered, he could feel bile rising up in the back of his throat, Tim’s touch made him feel dirty, and disgusting. Like his hand were burning their presence into Leo’s flesh, and anyone who ever saw him naked would be able to see. See how he’d let his mom’s boyfriend violate him. He took deep breaths when Tim pulled the finger out and his hands left Leo’s body, but he didn’t dare turn around

“S'il te plaît pas plus. Je ne me sens pas bien,” Leo pleaded softly, desperately.

He heard the cap to something pop open, followed by squelching that implied Tim was squeezing out the contents of some kind of bottle, but Leo still refused to check. Maybe, if he didn’t _see_ it, he could pretend it didn’t happen. But then Tim was spooning him again, pressing the impossibly fat head of his cock against Leo’s impossibly tiny, and nowhere near prepped enough, hole.

Leo squeaked when it began to push inside. It felt like fire. Wet, searing fire. And it was molding Leo’s body to its shape. He buried his face in his pillow to keep from crying out in pain, hands clawing at his sheets. Tim grunted as he bottomed out, and Leo felt bloated, it was too big, and it hurt horribly. Tim thrusted once, and Leo went dead. Body perfectly relaxed, no light behind the eyes. He just lied there, in agony, as Tim rutted into him. There was awful wetness, and Leo couldn’t tell if it was lube or blood. The only thing he could smell was Tim. The only thing he could feel was Tim. The only thing he could hear was Tim. Everything was Tim, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to just stop.

Tim grunted, muffling the sound by sinking his teeth into Leo’s shoulder, and Leo was snapped out of his daze by the tremendous, stinging burn that followed the grunt, and he sobbed softly, once again trying to inch his hips away. Tim’s movements halted and he just lied there, panting, with Leo cradled in his embrace. Leo hiccupped softly as he forced himself not to audibly sob, but everything hurt. Literally everything. Tim had gripped him so tight when he came that Leo was surprised he hadn’t been crushed

“Fini?” He whimpered hopefully.

Tim chuckled breathlessly and turned Leo’s head to kiss him deeply

“Oui, c'est fini,” He purred against Leo’s lips, accent awkward.

Leo swallowed thickly and stared at Tim for a moment before his stomach sank when he realized Tim had no intention of leaving. In fact, it seemed like he had no intention of even pulling out, and he settled in to go to sleep, Leo still cradled against his chest, cock still buried in his ass. Leo clung to his pillow, pushing it as hard against his face as he could and he just let himself sob. It was as obvious to Tim as it was to him, that his mom wouldn’t find out, because she wouldn’t bother to check on Leo in the morning. So Leo would lie there, all night, in agony, with a Tim’s massive cock buried inside him. Tim would probably get hard again cum morning, and he’d fuck Leo again, and Leo had to just be fine with it, because he knew that even if he did tell Josephine, she either wouldn’t believe him, or she’d chose Tim over him, and he didn’t want to hear it out loud. So he’d keep his mouth shut, and never tell anyone.

 

Markus’ gentle caresses had halted a while ago, as he listened to Leo tell him about Tim. He was tense, and he’d stopped breathing. Leo tilted his head after he was finished talking, and Markus took more than a minute to respond

“Pêche?” He questioned.

Markus swallowed and bit his lip

“I’m sorry, Leo, I’m just… Processing,” He assured.

Leo sat up, cringing when the action made him nauseous. He lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling horribly vulnerable. He knew Markus thought he was disgusting now, if he hadn’t already

“I’m sorry, I never should’ve told you…” He mumbled dejectedly.

Markus took Leo’s hand and kissed his knuckles

“No, I’m glad you did. Thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me. I love you,” He hummed.

Wait, what? Leo frowned and blinked in confusion, tears already welling up in his eyes

“T-Tu ne penses pas que je suis dégoûtant?” He stammered.

Markus frowned in obvious confusion

“What? Of course I don’t think you’re disgusting,” He assured firmly “I love you so much I can barely stand it. Some asshole thinking he’s entitled to your body doesn’t make you dirty, Leo.”

Leo shuddered and covered his mouth, letting himself cry. He clung desperately to Markus, grip so tight it would hurt, if Markus were human

“S'il vous plaît ne me quitte pas, tu es le seul qui m'aime comme ça!” He sobbed.

Markus wrapped his arms around Leo and held him close

“I’ll love you long after you’re gone, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, and had a problem with what you read, keep it to yourself.
> 
> If you liked it, please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
